ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Anh Lam
1= |-| 2= Anh Lâm (English: Anh Lam) is one of the protagonists in Hunters and Ultramen. He is also Ultraman Tiga's human host. He is Vietnamese. He is the founder, as well as the second-in-command of the JDH. He is also the best shooter in the group. He with his team come to Nebula L87 to fight with Kyreloid and rescue Cong Thuc. He is 26 years old. His catchphrase is "Nothing is impossible". Overview * Name: Anh Lâm * Age: 26 * Homeworld: Earth * Affiliation: ** Justice Detective Hunters (founder, second-in-command) ** Viet Tu (close friend) ** Bao Loc (close friend) ** Cong Thuc (close friend) ** Vivi (love interest) ** Ultraman Tiga (partner) * Likes: Watching TV, listening to music, playing video games * Dislikes: Most monsters Abilities Lâm is good at shooting and English. He is the best shooter in the group (except snipe). He always carries a Desert Eagle with him. Before receive many techniques from Ultras in Nebula L87, Lâm has a special skill named "Lightning Speed" (ライトニング速度 Raitoningu Sokudo) which Lâm can runs with the higher speed than a motorcycle but can only for 30 seconds before he tired. After merge with Tiga, he received many attacks, when wants to use those attacks, Lam must shout the attack's name before using it: * Teleportation: He can teleportation to everywhere he wants. However, it would cost a lot of energy if the destination is far. * ALam Ray/ALam Barrier: He can fires a ray equel strentgh Tiga's Zepellion Ray. Lam can uses it to finish monsters or convert into a shield to protect himself and his friends. He received many special attacks for his left hand after received the Brace Hunter from the police chief. Personality He is humorous, brave and sometimes even childish. He likes watching TV, listening to music and plays video games. He very care about his friends. Lâm is known for "mixing" Vietnamese with English. Skills Lâm is good at English and cooking while he is weak at calculate and machines. Trivia * His design is based on Tommy Vercetti in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. * Lam usually wears backward cap but if in action, he will change the cap's position back. ** Originally, Lam was meant to wear glasses but it were changed to Loc. * Lam's personality is based on his voice actor's personality in real life. * Lam's quote "I have things to protect. All of my friends and the person who most important to me" is based on Daigo Madoka's in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. * Lam's Lightning Speed is based on his voice actor in the real life once outrun a motorcycle driving in medium speed. * Originally, Lam was meant to be the leader of the JDH but it was changed to Tu. Gallery Anh Lam.jpg|Anh Lâm's first design Anh Lâm.jpg|Lâm's second design Anh Lâm wears glasses.jpg|Anh Lâm wears glasses Anh Lâm without glasses.jpg|Anh Lâm without his glasses AnhLam.jpg|Lâm's finished design. He wears a backward cap instead of glasses and his hair is longer Category:Humans Category:Ultra hosts Category:NguyenAnhLam Category:Hunters and Ultramen Category:Fan characters